vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
126968-classes-and-races
Content ---- ---- ---- Where was that said? According to the dev who commented on it, they took into account the lore of each race when picking the allowed classes. http://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/1s6sve/we_are_the_wildstar_medic_class_team_ama/cdugrhj That being said, I agree with the OP. Allowing all races to be all classes is a bad idea. How is a flat footed 800 lbs. Granok stalker going to sneak up on someone? And with how superstitious Draken are when it comes to "magic", letting them be a class that controls things with their minds doesn't exactly fit their lore. So that rules out Espers for them. Not even going to mention how barbaric and primitive they are. Which rules out Medics and Engineers to an even greater degree. Aurin being Engineers also makes no sense, because Engineers represent "Heavy Industry, Destruction, and Mass Production". Which, according to the Loremageddon, the former of which (for starters), Aurin don't really engage in. | |} ---- This is what I remember hearing during the beta etc. My problem is that my guild is Exile, so I can't create a dominion...unless I get into a circle or something, but have the two factions that can't combine, you really separate the player base even more :/ | |} ---- ---- Well tell that to my Mechari stalker.. | |} ---- ---- For the specific Medic class maybe, which along with Engineer were put in much later. Also.. they kinda contradict themselves by stating that Chua can be medics... which given -their- lore doesn't make sense. That said, it's been a recurring comment / sentiment in dozens of threads, posts, reddit subforms from even months ago: time constraints on the animations per race. Some examples: http://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/28dcue/why_cant_all_races_be_all_classes/ http://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/2626yq/why_cant_every_race_be_warriors/ mentioned in the debut of The Nexus Report https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_5kJ7aoWm0 former WS producer Stephan Frost ( miss him!! ) was also quoted in an interview, giving the same answer, but that it was also something 'on the table' for the future. (still looking for video source) But yeah, this was the overall "answer" we were given all these months ago. It doesn't really come up anymore in discussions anymore because well... here we are a year later and nothing's changed yet. not even a hint of it anywhere really. | |} ---- Draken can be Spellslingers and that is literally magic in the lore. As for big beefy stalkers, not all of them are stealthy assassins. Plenty of them are unkillabke tanks who go go toe to toe with the nastiest enemies on Nexus in close quarters combat. Edit: aren't the Draken huge as well? But they make fine stalkers because they move gracefully. So the Granok takes some ballet lessons while he's in Stalker school. Bingo boingo donezo. | |} ---- ---- He is strong! If I die I have to go before him, and he will ask me, "What is the Riddle of Steel?" If I don't know it he will cast me out of Valhalla and laugh at me. That's Crom, strong on his mountain! | |} ---- ---- Oh that's a good one. Joking and poking aside. Lore was never the reason for restriction in the first place, and the lore reasons were made afterwards and bullcrap anyways. Lest we forget this is in the game. And that Aurin cut down trees what not. No the lore reasons are weak, unimportant and stupid. But Aurin cant use technology and advanced stuff! They cant be medics! or Engineers! Get's to be stalkers and use nano suits, gets to be scientists and use advanced stuff, gets the be soldiers and use sniper rifles. "but aurin aren't big enough to be tanks, so they can't be warriors or engies! Yet we have stalker tanks, and most are aurin. There is NO REASON WHAT SO EVER, to have race class restrictions. None. | |} ----